lupus Trudge
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Satu kawanan aneh. Satu perjalanan. Dibayangi mimpi buruk dan dikejar monster berkaki enam yang memuntahkan petir besi; para pembantai. Hetafable. For sherry-me and Al Landers.


Malam kala mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan; adalah deskripsi yang paling cocok untuk malam itu. Ia hanyalah serigala anakan yang beranjak ke masa remajanya, bagian dari kawanan utama yang menghuni daerah tengah dataran besar ini. Dan ia tak pernah sekalipun mengira sesuatu seperti ini datang ke dalam hidupnya.

Ia mendengar kisah-kisah kejam tentang mereka. Ia mendengar bagaimana kawanan di pegunungan selatan disapu habis tanpa ada yang tersisa. Benar-benar raib. Tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal dari kawanan selatan; tidak tulang, tidak otot, bahkan tidak juga tubuh. Hanya cipratan darah yang mewarnai setiap sudut dari celah tempat persembunyian kawanan, berbicara tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Namun cerita itu hanya semakin membulatkan paranoianya pada apa yang akan terjadi. Ia mengamati dari balik bayang kerimbunan semak saat monster-monster itu datang—monster berkaki enam yang memuntahkan petir besi, iblis penyapu, setan pembantai ciptaan para dua kaki—mereka datang dalam sekumpulan besar, menyerang semua serigala di kawanannya, menimbulkan gelegar letusan yang memekakkan telinganya setiap kali menjatuhkan salah satu kawannya. Di bawah sorot purnama merah, suara-suara lolong dan geram—liar namun bergetar ketakutan—menguasai atmosfer belantara.

Ia tak bisa bergerak, dibekukan oleh hipnotis kepanikan yang merayapi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Di dalam kerangkeng dadanya, jantung berdetak sehebat derap sekelompok rusa jantan dewasa yang sedang mengamuk. Sekujur badannya bergetar, rambut-rambutnya dari leher, punggung, hingga ekornya berdiri karena merinding.

Merah. Semuanya terpoles warna merah kental. Tanah, rumput, pohon, bahkan angin sekalipun sepertinya juga—

_LARI! SEMUANYA LARIIII!_

Pemimpin kawanan tak berhenti melolong keras memperingatkan sambil menghadang penuh keberanian kelompok monster itu. Namun sepertinya semua yang dilakukan nihil. Satu per satu kawannya jatuh di depan mata. Dan ia?

Apa yang bisa ia, seekor anakan, bisa lakukan? Tidak ada! Tidak ada! Demi Sköll yang mengejar matahari, ia bisa terbunuh seperti yang lain kalau mencoba melawan mereka!

Jadi ia membungkam mulut agar tak menimbulkan satu suarapun yang bisa memancing monster berkaki enam, dipejamkannya mata dan ditutupnya telinga, berusaha memblokir semua mimpi buruk yang mendadak jadi nyata. Begitu terus sepanjang malam dingin dengan bau musim gugur yang mendadak berubah jadi mencekam ketika bercampur dengan aroma darah.

Bukan. Bau darah ini bukan seperti segar nikmat likuid anak rusa yang baru saja mati diburu. Bau darah—milik karnivor—yang ini hanya membuat perutnya merasa mual.

Rengekan kecil meluncur dari moncongnya, namun tenggelam oleh suara monster-monster yang tak berhenti menyalak di luar sana. Ia merasakan kesadarannya dibawa pergi oleh paranoia berlebih.

Ia baru mau membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu seperti tungkai bercakar yang menusuk-nusuk pelan perutnya. Dan hal pertama yang bertemu dengan matanya adalah sepasang mata merah yang tajam memandang ke matanya sendiri, namun ada kehangatan aneh di dalam sorotnya. Pemiliknya seekor serigala jantan berambut abu-abu pucat yang baunya belum pernah ia kenali sebelumnya. Jelas-jelas bukan dari kawanannya sendiri.

_Siapa namamu?_—pejantan itu bertanya.

_Lu-Ludwig_—

. . .

.

**_LUPUS_ TRUDGE**

[_a hetafable... kinda_]

.

—**_disavowal_:**

**Hetalia** milik Hidekaz Himaruya

_**Norge folklore**_ milik entah-siapa-pengarangnya

.

—**_within this fanfiction_:**

_Very much_ AU. OOC _maybe_. _Graphic _(_enough_) _depiction of gore_.

.

_requested fanfiction; for **sherry-me ** and **Al Landers**_

.

_loosely inspired by _**OFF-WHITE **_webcomic, by Anna Podedworna & Katarzyna Redesiuk_

.

. . .

Dataran luas berselimut halimun putih membentang di depan matanya. Teritori mereka berada di dekat lembah di daerah tenggara daratan ini, tepat di balik pegunungan tinggi berkabut tebal yang menyediakan perlindungan dari dunia luar. Aroma penghabisan musim dingin yang mengambang udara sudah jauh berbeda dari musim dingin pertama yang ia lewatkan di tempat ini—diliputi sesuatu yang menyengat dan asam, menusuk pedih ke mata. Bahkan ada yang aneh dengan warna salju akhir-akhir ini. Bukan lagi putih bersih, butir-butir yang jatuh dari gumpalan awan tebal di angkasa itu sesekali diwarna abu-abu pudar, sesekali kuning atau merah pucat—dan terasa begitu aneh saat bertemu dengan lidahnya.

Dahinya mengerut mengingat fakta bahwa kawanan kecil mereka harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Rusa dan kelinci sudah tidak mau datang ke lembah, tidak dengan air sungai yang berubah jadi aneh rasanya. Burung tak mau singgah ke daerah ini. Semua karena kota manusia di atas kaki gunung yang membuang banyak benda-benda berbau aneh—ke sungai, ke langit, ke hutan...

Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk mereka.

Telinganya berdiri saat menangkap lolongan yang kini jadi familier untuknya. Gilbert sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera pergi. Ia membalikkan badan dan memacu tungkainya untuk berlari mengejar kawanan kecil mereka.

Ya, kawanan tempatnya kini berada memang kecil dibandingkan kawanannya yang dahulu. Pemimpinnya seekor serigala yang memiliki mata paling aneh tapi juga paling mengesankan yang pernah ia lihat; warna merah, berdansa seperti aliran darah segar. Rambut yang meliputi tubuhnya abu-abu pucat—dan ia bernama Gilbert. Lalu ada Francis, serigala berambut putih dengan semburat pirang tipis dan mata biru, sedikit lebih gelap dari matanya sendiri. Antonio yang berambut hitam dengan semburat cokelat dan mata hijau, juga si kembar, anakan tersesat yang mereka pungut di penghujung musim semi terakhir, Feliciano dan Lovino yang berambut dan bermata cokelat. Terakhir, dirinya sendiri, seekor berambut abu-abu gelap dengan mata biru, selalu berjalan paling belakang saat kawanan bergerak.

Jika ia membandingkan dengan kawanannya dulu ataupun kawanan lain yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya, maka kawanannya yang sekarang termasuk salah satu yang paling aneh. Satu, tidak ada betina. Dua, jumlahnya sedikit. Tiga, semuanya jantan, dewasanya, remajanya, pun anakannya. Empat, (sesuatu yang penting) tidak ada betina! Bukan ia sedang berada dalam masa birahi, tetapi kawanan ini saja yang memang sedikit... tidak masuk akal.

Dari cerita-cerita yang pernah ia dengar, Antonio adalah serigala tersesat juga, lalu Gilbert seekor buangan—walau pemimpin mereka itu tak pernah membicarakannya. Hanya Francis yang rupanya masih punya hubungan—cukup baik—dengan kawanannya dulu, meninggalkan mereka karena keinginan membantu dua kawannya. Menghitung ia sendiri yang kawanannya dibantai dan si kembar, kawanan ini benar-benar bak kumpulan serigala canggung.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri bagian hutan pinus luas yang tak pernah terjamah, kecuali oleh predator paling liar ataupun herbivor yang tersesat. Lebih baik menjaga jarak dari manusia-manusia. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para dua kaki itu jika bertemu dengan kawanannya? Yang ia tahu, pasti ada darah yang tertumpah.

Sudah lama sekali ia diingatkan—bahkan legenda-legenda menyatakan hal yang sama—jenisnya memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengan manusia dibanding makhluk-makhluk lain. Namun juga perselisihan yang paling buruk, bak musuh bebuyutan.

_West! _—telinganya yang runcing terangkat saat Gilbert memanggilnya dengan nama yang seenaknya diberikan oleh sang pemimpin kawanan itu—_Jangan lupa tugasmu, mengawasi si kembar! Jika sampai mereka terpisah dari kawanan, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab._

_Ya, Gilbert._

_Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, panggil aku Bruder!_

Ia merasa kekesalannya mulai timbul. Ia sadar pasti ia bukan adik seibu ataupun sebapak dari sang pemimpin kawanan. Tetapi betapapun ia menolak, Gilbert selalu menang dalam setiap adu argumen mereka dan memaksanya melakukan apapun keinginan sang pemimpin kawanan—tidak, ia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sampai adu taring dan kuku. Sudah pasti serigala yang lebih tua yang akan menang.

_Baiklah, Bruder..._

_Bagus_—

Ia bisa melihat seringai puas diri berdansa di wajah Gilbert. Sementara Francis dan Antonio terkikik melihatnya merengut sendirian.

. . .

Yang mereka lakukan setiap hari hanyalah berjalan, terus bergerak menuju ke arah tenggelamnya matahari. Setiap fajar pertama bangkit dari balik ufuk, semua sudah mulai melangkah di atas empat tungkai. Begitu matahari tenggelam mereka mencari perlindungan untuk bermalam. Dan akan selalu seperti itu hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan; lembah di daerah barat dataran besar ini.

_Francis, daerah barat itu seperti apa?_—Ia bertanya. Francis adalah satu-satunya dari mereka yang dibesarkan di daerah itu.

_Hmm... yang bisa kukatakan, tempat itu indah. Kau tak akan kesulitan mencari mangsa. Kelinci berlarian, rusa bermain petak umpet, kambing gunung sering turun dari sarangnya, ah... tak ada yang lebih baik. Dan kalau kau melihat ke dalam sungainya, hmm... ikan-ikan banyak berenang._

_Kau selalu melebih-lebihkan, Francis_—Antonio menimpali.

_Tidak!_—sahut yang lain—_Lembah daerah barat itu memang yang terbaik._

_Dan karena itulah kita ke sana_—kali ini Gilbert yang menyambung.

_Ya, ya! Lagipula kita tak bisa pergi ke tempat Antonio yang ada di seberang lautan_—Francis menambahkan.

_HEI! Coba saja kau pergi ke tempatku, kau akan betah tinggal di sana. Benar, 'kan, Feli? Lovi?_—Antonio mencari dukungan.

_Iya. Apapun katamu, Antonio_—Feliciano menjawab dengan wajah ceria. Si kembar yang lebih muda ini selalu mendengarkan dan menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan Antonio padanya.

_Hmph. Terserahlah_—datang dari Lovino, penggerutu dari si kembar.

_Aww, jangan begitu, Lovino. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Antonio?_

_Diam, Francis mesum!_

_Apa katamu, anakan? Dan dari mana kau belajar kata itu—_

Seperti itulah kawanannya tiap hari; penuh dengan cengkerama yang tak pernah membosankan. Francis dan Antonio selalu bisa membuat setiap pembicaraan lebih menyenangkan—bahkan untuknya yang lebih sering diam mendengarkan mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil. Meskipun ia akan berdalih dan mengelak jika ditanya, namun ia tak bisa menolak fakta bahwa ia merasa senang bisa berada di tengah kawanan—_aneh_—ini.

. . .

Malam itu mereka berhenti di tepi sebuah danau. Perutnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda minta diisi, namun belum cukup untuk memaksa mereka berburu. Lagipula malam selarut ini, tidak ada satupun herbivor yang cukup bodoh untuk keluar sendirian—kecuali para tikus, tetapi spesies satu itu memang sedikit merepotkan; sulit untuk ditangkap, tapi sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan. Di sisi lain, si kembar terus saja berlarian dan menolak untuk tidur. Helaan napas terluncur dari moncongnya—menyenangkan sepertinya jadi anakan seperti mereka, selalu punya energi lebih dan tak punya apapun yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Namun perhatiannya segera teralih ke angkasa ketika menyadari sesuatu. Napasnya tercuri pergi seketika menyaksikan pemandangan langit yang begitu jarang ditemui. Tirai-tirai cahaya menari di bawah kubah malam, terefleksi di permukaan gelap air danau bersama rintik-rintik cahaya gemintang. Hijau, merah, kuning, biru bergantian memoles zulmat. Begitu indah tarian cahaya itu hingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

_Ludwig, itu apa?_

_Hm?_—ia melirik pada Feliciano yang bertanya. Serigala kecil itu duduk di dekatnya. Lovino mengikuti. Walaupun cemberut, ia tahu si kembar yang lebih tua itu penasaran juga.

_Cahaya angkasa. Legenda mengatakan kalau semua arwah serigala yang meninggal dari leluhur sampai sekarang berubah jadi cahaya di angkasa dan mengawasi kita selalu._

_Vee! Ludwig tahu banyak, ya?_

_Ti-tidak juga. Aku mendengarnya dari yang lain..._

Feliciano terkikik. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Antonio datang mendekat ke kelompok tiga serigala yang lebih muda itu. _Hehe, bagaimana kalau kuceritakan tentang leluhur serigala pada kalian?_

_Iya! _—Feliciano merespon dengan gonggong kecil penuh semangat.

Kedua serigala anakan itu segera memosisikan diri mereka di sisi Ludwig dan memasang telinga. Sementara Antonio sendiri duduk di depan ketiganya. Untuk sesaat moncongnya terarah ke angkasa—seakan-akan tengah memberikan perhormatan dan doa. Ludwig bisa melihat tarian cahaya angkasa terefleksi di mata hijau teduh serigala yang lebih tua.

_Kalian tahu Fenrir?_

_Leluhur serigala yang paling tua, 'kan?_—Lovino angkat bicara.

_Benar. Dia dipanggil juga dengan Bapak Segala. Fenrir adalah keturunan dewa Loki. Dia dianggap musuh bebuyutan dewa Odin, karena diramalkan akan membunuhnya saat Ragnarök terjadi. Sementara Fenrir sendiri diramalkan akan dibunuh oleh anak Odin, Víðarr. Tetapi karena ramalan itulah Fenrir dikurung di suatu tempat yang jauh di dalam bumi._

_Apa itu nyata?_—Lovino bertanya.

_Siapa yang tahu?_—Antonio melenguh rendah dan ramah sambil menyundul pelan moncong cokelat Lovino—_Kisah-kisah ada untuk diceritakan pada anakan. Semua hanya agar kita mengambil pelajaran._

_Jadi Fenrir bermusuhan dengan dewa Odin?_—ia mencoba bertanya—_Mungkinkah karena itu manusia dan serigala saling membenci?_

_Bisa jadi, Ludwig. Tapi ada banyak juga penyebab lain yang lebih nyata dari sekadar kisah. Aku yakin kau sendiri pasti mengerti._

Ludwig mengangguk. Ia tak ingin mengingat bagaimana kawanannya yang dahulu berakhir—

_Nah, Fenrir memiliki dua anak, Sköll dan Hati Hróðvitnisson._

_Serigala-serigala pertama!_—Feliciano menyambar.

_Kau benar, Feliciano. Legenda berkata kalau jiwa mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang, tidak mati sampai tujuan mereka tercapai._

_Tujuan apa itu?_—tanya Lovino.

_Sköll selalu mengejar matahari, sedangkan Hati selalu mengejar bulan. Ketika Sköll berhasil menggapai dan memakan matahari, lalu Hati berhasil menghabiskan bulan, maka saat itulah Fenrir akan terlepas dari kurungannya, membuat seluruh bumi ditutupi dengan api. Setelah itu, ramalan tentang Fenrir yang membunuh Odin dan Víðarr yang balas membunuh Fenrir menjadi nyata. Itulah beberapa hal yang akan terjadi saat Ragnarök tiba._

_Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Setelah Ragnarök berakhir, dikatakan bahwa dunia baru akan terlahir._

Francis yang sedari tadi mengamati datang menyela—_Sudah, sudah. Kurasa cerita itu cukup untuk malam ini, Antonio. Kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besok._

Antonio melepaskan tawa kecil—_Ah, ya. Francis benar, anak-anak. Sudah saatnya kalian tidur. Jangan khawatir, leluhur selalu melihat kalian dari cahaya angkasa._

Rengekan kecewa terdengar, namun si kembar menuruti perintah Antonio. Mereka meringkukkan badan di sekitar Ludwig dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia sendiri juga mengikuti, merasakan kelelahan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di sekujur badannya mengambil alih kesadaran perlahan-lahan. Ia tertidur dibuai gemulai dansa cahaya angkasa di atas permukaan danau—seakan-akan mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur dari masa yang sangat jauh.

. . .

_Merah. Merah membara. Merah cair nan pekat muncrat.  
Anyir berbau, semerbak mewarna seluruh sudut dengan aroma memuakkan._

_Letusan. Gelegar seperti petir. Butiran batu besi melayang ke mana-mana—_petir besi?

**DOR!**

_Gaung rinkik. Derap seperti amuk rusa jantan besar._

_Monster datang. Kaki enam melaju mengejar._

**DOR!**

_Satu per satu tubuh serigala jatuh._

**DOR!**

_Sakit. Sakit menyambar dari kaki depannya. Telapaknya juga._

_Merah berkembang, pekat, deras mengalir. Bau itu—perutnya mual—bertambah kental._

_Berhenti! Tak bisa terhenti—_

_Lolongan _(—apa itu pemimpin?)_ bergema; begitu keras dan liar, namun juga bergetar dengan paranoia_—

**DOR!**

.

Ia tersentak bangun. Peluh dingin deras mengaliri sekujur badannya, membuat bulu-bulunya terasa sedikit lengket. Napasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Sensasi adrenalin membuat rongga dadanya lebih sesak. Ia masih bisa merasakan getaran sisa dari bayang ketakutan yang begitu tampak nyata...

_Mimpi _**itu**_ lagi_—

Sejak malam saat kawanannya dibantai habis, ia selalu memiliki mimpi itu. Diorama malam terburuk sepanjang hidupnya yang terputar berulang-ulang, terasa begitu nyata, datang sesekali saat ia tenggelam dalam tidur lelap. Semua paranoia, semua rasa sakit, suara dan getarannya—benar-benar realistis hingga selalu membuatnya terbangun dengan badan gemetaran dan laju adrenalin tinggi. Ia tak pernah bisa kembali tidur setelah mimpi itu datang.

Mata biru cerah menyapu sekilas tempat peristirahatan mereka. Semuanya masih tertidur. Kecuali untuk seekor yang tampaknya selalu terjaga. Bahkan sampai-sampai membuatnya berpikir apa serigala satu ini pernah mengenal tidur—dan apa karena itu matanya jadi berwarna merah?

Gilbert terduduk di keempat tungkainya, dalam diam memandangi permukaan air danau. Tarian cahaya angkasa telah pergi, menyisakan angkasa gelap dengan percikan bintang di sana dan di sini. Angin malam bertiup pelan, membawa aroma beku sisa dari musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan menguap habis, menyapu pelan rambut di sekujur tubuh sang pemimpin kawanan yang tampak kelam di bawah bayangan. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk mendekati serigala yang lebih tua—tak ingin menganggu Gilbert.

_Kemarilah, West._

Mata merah menatap tenang kepadanya. Matanya membesar—sejak kapan Gilbert menyadari ia terbangun? Ia bangkit berjalan ke Gilbert dengan hati-hati, berusaha tak membuat suara yang akan membangunkan anggota kawanan yang lain. Ia duduk di samping serigala yang lebih tua, menanti dalam hening.

_Mimpi buruk lagi?_

Kepalanya terangguk pelan. Di antara kawanan, hanya Gilbert seekor yang tahu tentang mimpi buruk yang melandanya sejak malam _itu_. Ia menurunkan kepala hingga menyentuh tanah, lalu merasakan Gilbert meletakkan kepalanya sendiri di atasnya—gestur yang dikenalinya sebagai bentuk menenangkan dari sang pemimpin kawanan.

_Kau sudah aman sekarang, aku janji. Tak ada lagi yang mengejarmu_—pelan berbisik. Ia melenguh pelan tanda mengerti.

Gilbert menurunkan kepalanya. Mata merah itu kembali terarah ke permukaan danau yang kelam. Ia bisa mendengar gemericik suara air yang tenang berayun. Hening sejenak mengambil alih.

_West, menurutmu... apa aku pemimpin yang baik?_

Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu datang dari Gilbert. Tak pernah ia sangka ada suatu keraguan di kepala serigala yang selalu tampak arogan itu.

_Te-tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?_

Di mata merah itu, ada emosi aneh yang berdansa. Senyuman sedih yang baru pertama kali ia saksikan hinggap di wajah serigala dewasa itu.

_Aku sendiri juga tak tahu..._

Ia tak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. Jadi ia membiarkan sunyi kembali di antara mereka. Hingga satu pertanyaan datang ke benaknya.

_Gilbert, mengapa kau memintaku memanggilmu seperti itu? Bruder?_

Gilbert memandanginya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga suara seperti kikik keluar dari serigala yang lebih tua.

_Bukan alasan khusus, West. Hanya aku merasa kau benar-benar seperti seorang adik untukku._

_Oh—_Ia termangu memandang Gilbert.

_Kau seperti si kecil Reich. Mirip sekali. Di kawananku yang lama..._

Gilbert terhenti saat terdengar gema raungan di kejauhan bentang belantara. Singa gunung, pejantan alfa yang menyatakan eksistensinya pada zulmat selubung malam.

_Ah, di kawanan lama aku selalu terlibat perkelahian. Terutama dengan pemimpinnya. Aku... selalu saja menantang, selalu berontak sampai-sampai hampir semuanya membenciku. Kecuali seekor anakan yang terus saja mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Entah bagaimana si kecil itu selalu bisa mengingatkanku untuk menahan diri dan tak lagi terlibat perkelahian tanpa arti. Hingga aku memutuskan pergi karena... yah, katakanlah aku sudah tak tahan dengan perlakukan mereka._

Ia diam termenung mendengarkan. Setahunya, Gilbert tak pernah menceritakan tentang kawanan lamanya—setidaknya sampai malam ini. Di kepalanya berputar pertanyaan akan mengapa tiba-tiba serigala ini membukakan semua pada dirinya. Mata biru mencuri pandang ke leher Gilbert, di mana tampak bekas luka yang tak bisa ditumbuhi rambut lagi, berbentuk dua garis lurus yang saling berpotongan.

_Tanpa kutahu, si kecil itu mengikutiku pergi. Reich, namanya. Ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Bahkan selalu memanggilku _Bruder_. Saat mereka menyadari si kecil itu pergi, para betina mencarinya ke mana-mana. Aku belum pergi terlalu jauh. Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan Reich bersamaku, menuduhku menculik si kecil. Aku tak begitu peduli sebenarnya, lagipula aku memang berniat pergi. Tetapi tangisan si kecil hari itu terus membuatku selalu teringat. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?_

_...apa?_

_Hari itu aku berpapasan dengan kumpulan manusia. Esok paginya, kawanan lamaku disapu oleh monster kaki enam ciptaan mereka. Aku... sekalipun sudah meninggalkan mereka... tetap saja merasa bersalah. Aku... bisa saja memperingatkan mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi_—

Kisah Gilbert terhenti. Ia tak berani membuka mulutnya. Sekitar mereka dipenuhi keheningan. Angkasa di atas cakrawala timur mulai tampak lebih cerah. Kelabu memoles pelan-pelan dan biru mengekor, merangkak perlahan—menandakan datangnya hari baru. Disentuhkannya moncongnya sisi kepala Gilbert, membuat serigala yang lebih tua mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

Gilbert terkikik pelan. _Ah, sudahlah. Kau bertanya mengapa aku memintamu memanggil seperti itu, 'kan?_

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Biar aku selalu mengingat bahwa ada yang harus kujaga. Dirimu, juga semuanya dari kawanan ini—kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Mengingatkanku pada Reich kecil, juga agar aku tak mengulangi kesalahanku dulu di kawanan daerah selatan_—

Matanya membesar namun mulutnya masih terkatup—kawanan daerah selatan, salah satu yang disapu habis oleh para monster berkaki enam yang sadis itu.

Fajar pertama berpendar, mengintip dari balik ufuk. Gilbert bangkit berdiri di keempat tungkainya dan melepaskan lolongan panjang ke arah angkasa, ucapan selamat tinggal untuk bayangan malam yang telah menemani mereka saat matahari tak berada di atas langit. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana pendaran fajar jatuh ke bentangan danau di depan mereka, mengungkap warna jernih dengan semburat biru kehijauan, lalu perlahan merembet ke tempat mereka beristirahat. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana siluet gelap dari sang pemimpin kawanan perlahan berubah, menyibak warna kelabu pucat rambutnya dan membuat mata merah itu semakin tampak tajam.

Rengek kecil terdengar dari anggota kawanan yang lain, terbangun karena lolongan Gilbert. Satu per satu dari mereka membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidur. Ia merasakan senyumnya tumbuh.

_West, kau mau berburu? Aku akan membiarkanmu menyerang._

Tawaran yang sulit ditolak—karena _akhirnya_ Gilbert menganggap dirinya cukup kuat.

. . .

Ia mengendap-endap di balik ilalang yang tingginya cukup untuk menyembunyikan diri dan menutupi baunya dari terdeteksi oleh mangsa mereka. Seekor rusa remaja yang terlalu berani untuk pergi sendirian hingga terpisah dari kelompoknya yang tengah merumput di sisi lembah yang lebih jauh. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah badan rerumputan yang lain, di mana tiga serigala dewasa menyembunyikan diri, terpisah agak jauh satu sama lain.

Angin musim semi bertiup begitu tenang, berdesir pelan, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, sekaligus mengkamuflase hasrat akan tumpahan darah herbivor yang teradiasi dari kawanan predator itu. Rusa itu mendengus pelan, menciumi semerbak harum aroma daun-daun semak arbei sebelum membuka mulutnya dan mengoyak beberapa lembar daun. Mulut mulai mengunyah, bunyi daun yang diremas terluncur pelan. Tak sadar akan sekitarnya.

_Sekarang!_

Dengan geram rendah, ia meluncur seketika, menggunakan dorongan dari keempat kakinya dan langsung menerjang rusa itu. Kuku tajam menonjol keluar dari telapaknya, langsung terbenam ke punggung rusa malang itu untuk menguncinya. Suara raung rendah dan miris terdengar dari sang herbivor ketika ia membenamkan taring ke leher, tepat mengenai pembuluh darah. Rasa darah segar segera mengembang di lidah, membuat perutnya ikut bergemuruh liar. Ia mengencangkan moncongnya, memotong jalur napas herbivor itu. Mangsanya berontak, namun ia berusaha keras bertahan. Matanya terpejam saat ia mulai merasa pusing karena hentakan mangsa mereka. Ia hanya mendengar dan merasakan saat ketiga serigala yang lain ikut menyerbu, meluncur dari balik tempat persembunyian mereka dan melemahkan bagian belakang rusa itu.

Suara berdebam bergema pelan saat rusa jatuh ke tanah. Ia baru melepaskan gigitannya saat merasakan napas mangsa mereka benar-benar tiada—dan saat itu pula ia merasakan kelelahan menyambar cepat di tubuhnya.

_Bagus, West!_ _Begitulah seharusnya adikku!_—Gilbert melepaskan tawa lebar dan menyundul dirinya.

_Hm, keberuntungan pemula_—Francis melempar pendapat.

_Tak usah mendengarkan Francis, Ludwig. Kau benar-benar hebat. Nah, sekarang kita makan sebelum dagingnya jadi buruk. Feli, Lovi_—

Ia hanya tersenyum. Kaki-kaki kecil terdengar melangkah cepat. Si kembar datang menghambur dari persembunyian dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Ia menjilat sedikit darah yang tertinggal di taring dan kakinya, membuatnya teringat akan perutnya. Dengan segera ia kembali fokus ke makanan mereka. Gilbert dan Francis sudah membenamkan moncong ke lapisan daging dan mengoyaknya untuk ditelan. Antonio menarik bagian dalam herbivor itu jadi potongan yang lebih kecil untuk dimakan si kembar.

Ia mengendus aroma daging segar yang semerbak mengambang dari mangsa mereka hari itu. Moncong terbuka, ia membenamkan taring ke otot kaki belakang rusa. Ia sedikit kesulitan mengoyaknya, namun setelah menambah sedikit tenaga, daging itu terlepas dari tulangnya. Otot yang liat membuat sedikit sulit ditelan, namun rasa daging hari itu lebih baik dari kelinci yang mereka makan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan jauh lebih mengenyangkan.

_Oke, kenyangkan perut kalian. Perjalanan masih jauh. Kata Francis_—mata merah melirik ke arah serigala yang dimaksud—s_etelah ini ada gunung yang harus kita lewati , kemudian daerah yang sedikit berbahaya dan mangsa lebih sulit ditemui_—

Ia penasaran dengan sebutan bahaya yang diluncurkan sang pemimpin kawanan.

. . .

Moncongnya terarah ke atas, ia mencoba mengendus udara. Ada bau lain yang bercampur dengan bau yang biasa ada di udara—aroma hutan, bau daun, bau buah-buahan, bau rambut herbivor, dan bau bulu-bulu burung. Anehnya, ia pernah mencium bau serupa saat mereka berada di rumah mereka yang dulu. Aroma yang sama—benda ciptaan para dua kaki...

_Kuperingatkan, jangan sampai kalian turun dari bukit ini. Karena di sana ada kota manusia—HEI!_

Belum selesai Gilbert memberi peringatan, dua ekor anggota kawanan paling muda dan paling banyak energinya turun dari bukit dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. Refleks ia segera mengejar si kembar.

_Kalian berdua, ayo berhenti! Bukan saatnya main-main!_

_Vee! Ludwig, ayo tangkap kami kalau bisa!_

Ia merasakan kekesalannya timbul. Dari belakang, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki tiga ekor dewasa ikut mengejar mereka. Namun segalanya terhenti ketika si kembar mengerem mendadak, memandangi sesuatu di tengah bentangan padang berumput. Sepasang mata biru ikut memperhatikan objek yang mencuri perhatian kedua anakan itu.

Kota milik dua kaki, ya, tepat ada di sana. Namun berbeda dengan hawa kota yang berada di dekat rumah mereka dahulu, kota itu begitu sepi. Rasa penasarannya timbul. Dan rupanya yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena Gilbert diikuti dua dewasa mulai berjalan mendekati kota itu. Ia mengikuti mereka setelah memastikan si kembar tak lolos dari pengawasannya.

Bentuknya seperti yang pernah ia lihat di dekat teritori mereka dulu, hanya saja bangunannya lebih sedikit dan banyak berlubang. Mereka melalui jalur kecil di antara dua deretan bangunan yang kelihatannya bisa runtuh setiap saat. Ia tak bisa mencium bau satupun manusia dan tak bisa merasakan kehadiran dari makhluk dua kaki. Ilalang dan semak menutupi tanah di dekat dinding bangunan. Kota manusia ini jelas-jelas sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

_Francis, yang kau maksud bahaya sarang manusia ini, 'kan?_

_Ya, tidak salah lagi. Aku masih ingat. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ternyata mereka sudah tak tinggal di sini._

Gilbert menghela napas, wajahnya berubah lega. _Kurasa kita bisa beristirahat di sini. Matahari sudah terbenam._

_HEI, KALIAN!_

Suara lolong rendah bergetar di udara. Dari salah celah antara bangunan itu, muncul seekor serigala yang tampak lebih tua dari Gilbert. Bulunya kusam dan jalannya pincang.

_Katakan siapa kalian?_

Gilbert maju dan memastikan anggota kawanan yang lain berada di belakangnya. _Namaku Gilbert. Kami dari tenggara dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke barat. Kau sendiri siapa?_

_Aku penjaga daerah ini. Namaku Sadiq._

Serigala tua itu mendekati Gilbert, mengendus-endus bau yang menempel di tubuh sang pemimpn kawanan, lalu mundur kembali saat merasakan tak ada ancaman datang darinya.

_Anak muda, bawakan aku kelinci dan akan kubiarkan kalian tinggal malam ini._

. . .

Suara ketipak-ketipuk air pelan menggema di tempat mereka berlindung hari itu—sebuah bangunan yang sudah hampir rubuh namun tampak lebih kuat dari yang lainnya. Aroma daging kelinci yang semula kental di udara menguap dihapuskan oleh semerbak hujan yang basah dan dingin. Ia meringkuk di sudut sambil memandangi tetes demi tetes banyu yang turun menghujam bumi dari bagian dinding yang terbuka. Kantuknya tak cukup untuk membuat matanya terpejam, jadi ia memutuskan memandangi siluet dua sosok dewasa yang berada tepat di tepi bangunan, menghadap langsung ke hujan dan bercengkerama pelan. Dengus keduanya terdengar sedikit tenggelam oleh deru angin dan hantaman hujan, namun cukup untuknya bisa menguping.

_Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi di tempat ini?_—ia mendengar Gilbert bertanya.

_Sebelumnya ada kawanan yang tinggal di dekat sini juga. Keluargaku. Dahulu, di sini manusia dan serigala hidup tanpa saling menganggu. Tak ada masalah hingga hari di mana pemimpin harus turun dan seekor pejantan lain mengambil alih._

_Dan itu kau?_

_Bukan. Aku hanya pejantan biasa, tak pernah cukup kuat untuk menantang pemimpin. Rupanya pemimpin baru ini seekor yang mengundang masalah. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari makan dari hewan peliharaan dua kaki. Awal mulanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena waktu itu air sungai mendadak berubah jadi terasa aneh dan membuat banyak herbivor enyah dari tempat ini._

_Heh_—Gilbert mendengus pelan.

_Kudengar para dua kaki itu menambahkan sesuatu ke tanah untuk tanaman mereka dan sesuatu itulah yang terbawa air hujan ke sungai, membuatnya terasa aneh. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Suatu hari, monster berkaki enam datang ke sini, mungkin karena diminta oleh dua kaki di sini, lalu membunuh semua serigala yang berada di kawanan. Aku beruntung hari itu bisa selamat hanya dengan luka._

_Kau tak ingin pergi ke tempat lain?_

Gelengan kepala—_Ada alasan mengapa aku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini._

Gilbert tak bertanya. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Lawan bicaranya melanjutkan.

_Lama kelamaan tumbuhan terasa aneh, begitu yang kudengar dari beberapa burung yang masih singgah. Di saat yang sama para dua kaki satu per satu juga meninggalkan tempat ini. Monster berkaki enam tak pernah tampak lagi di sini. Yang tersisa hanya aku sendirian, bertahan. Lalu perlahan rasa sungai kembali seperti semula dan herbivor juga ikut kembali saat dua kaki benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini. Sampai sekarang seperti itu._

Ia menguap lebar, melihat dari sudut mata saat Gilbert teralih perhatiannya ke arahnya sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kesadarannya perlahan pergi.

_Kau punya kawanan yang aneh. Jantan semuanya_—

_Ya, tapi mereka juga keluargaku..._

. . .

Mereka bergerak lagi. Ia tak tahu, tapi yang jelas kawanannya sudah sangat jauh dari teritori mereka di daerah tenggara. Penghujung hari telah berbisik untuk datang. Matahari sudah setengah tenggelam di balik tirai cakrawala ketika mereka sampai di celah antara karang bebatuan.

_Kita bermalam di sini_—Gilbert memutuskan.

Serbuan hela napas lega segera terdengar dari anggota kawanan yang lain. Ia yang merasakan keempat tungkainya melemas segera terjatuh ke atas tanah. Moncongnya terbuka dan lidah terjulur, berusaha mendinginkan bagian dalam mulutnya. Ia hanya ingin tertidur saat itu juga, hingga—

_Ludwig, di mana si kembar?_—Antonio mendengus, terdengar panik.

Seketika saja matanya membesar—_Tapi aku yakin mereka tadi berada di_—kata-katanya terpotong saat melirik ke arah belakangnya. Ia yakin kedua anakan itu tadi bermain tak jauh dari dirinya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia mengumpat pelan menyadari hanya bau keduanya yang tertinggal, sementara sosok mereka tak terlihat di mana-mana.

_West, apa yang kukatakan tentang tugasmu?_

_Aku mengerti, Bruder. Aku akan mencari mereka._

_Bagus. Kau carilah si kembar, yang lainnya akan ikut aku berburu. Pastikan kau kembali dengan si kembar!_

_Baik!_

Ia segera memacu keempat tungkainya melewati jalan berlapis batuan. Kelelahannya setelah berjalan seharian digantikan dengan kekhawatiran akan bayangan yang bisa terjadi pada si kembar. Ia berharap semoga kedua anakan yang terlalu penuh rasa penasaran itu baik-baik saja, entah bagaimana. Hidungnya terarah tinggi di udara, mencoba mengikuti bau si kembar. Kelihatannya mereka salah mengambil arah tanpa sadar dan turun ke arah bentang padang.

_Oh, tidak..._

Larinya terhenti saat menyadari arah bau yang diikutinya. Mata membesar dengan paranoia—sebuah pemukiman manusia. Jantungnya berlomba kencang saat ia mencium bau tajam seperti yang berasal dari petir besi datang mencampuri bau yang ditinggalkan si kembar.

Ia ragu-ragu apa harus pergi, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan Gilbert kecewa. Maka setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan memasang tameng mental, ia kembali memacu badannya melawan angin dan mengikuti bau milik si kembar.

Ia berhenti mengambil napas dari balik sesemakan yang berada tak jauh dari pemukiman para dua kaki itu. Mengendap-endap, ia berjalan melewati satu per satu bangunan. Hidungnya tak pernah berhenti melacak bau si kembar.

Kelegaan membasuhnya saat menemukan kedua anakan itu berada di celah antara dua bangunan. Ia mendengus pelan, memanggil keduanya. Segera saja keduanya berbalik menghambur ke arahnya. Diceknya sejenak tubuh kedua anakan itu untuk memastikan bahwa mereka tidak terluka ataupun memakan sesuatu yang aneh. Begitu yakin tak ada yang salah, ia membimbing mereka untuk kembali ke tempat kawanan berhenti—dan ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat tinggal dua kaki ini.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan aroma kuat seperti dari petir besi. Tidak salah lagi—dan jaraknya dekat. Ia menghentikan langkah dan segera diikuti oleh kedua anakan. Mereka tersembunyi oleh bayangan pepohonan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena dua anakan ini diam tak seperti biasanya—entah mereka ketakutan karena sesuatu atau hanya kelelahan dan lapar.

Sepasang matanya membesar—itu dia; monster berkaki enam—sekumpulan dari mereka berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Napasnya tertahan melihat para dua kaki turun dari benda yang berderap itu. Tiga di antara mereka menurunkan bungkusan besar yang semula mereka bawa. Bungkusan itu dibuka—dan apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat jantungnya terhenti seketika.

Serigala. Belasan serigala yang telah mati dengan bulu bersimbah merah darah. Sedikit bersyukur karena tampaknya bukan Gilbert ataupun dewasa lain dari kawanannya. Namun pemandangan selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya perutnya mual.

Para dua kaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengkilap—taring-taring dan kuku-kuku berukuran besar yang tampak begitu tajam. Ia menahan suara terkejut lolos dari moncongnya saat taring besar itu menghujam ke tubuh serigala yang telah mati. Begitu tajamnya hingga bisa memotong perut hingga langsung terbuka dan memburai semua yang ada di dalamnya keluar. Udara pekat dengan bau darah karnivor yang membuatnya mual—mengingatkan dirinya akan malam kala kawanannya dibantai.

Ia menyaksikan dengan badan membeku, dihipnotis oleh paranoia saat taring besar itu menyusuri perlahan-lahan permukaan otot seekor serigala dewasa dan melepaskannya dari kulit berlapis rambut berwarna cokelat terang. Wajah serigala malang itu membeku dengan mata terbuka, ekspresi dipenuhi ketakutan. Dan mata kosong itu terbuka, menatap langsung ke sepasang mata biru, seakan tengah memperingatkan. Perutnya bergejolak—ia ingin muntah.

Si kembar merengek pelan, ketakutan—_Ludwig, ayo kembali. Di sini seram._

_Tidak, jangan sekarang. Mereka bisa membunuh kita kalau sampai tahu kita di sini. Diam dan tenanglah, kita pasti bisa kembali. Bersabarlah sampai mereka selesai._

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya otomatis kembali teralih ke panorama menyeramkan itu—betapapun ia ingin menutup matanya, ia tidak mampu. Seakan ada yang menariknya untuk menyaksikan. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin deras membasahi rambut-rambutnya.

Kali ini ia memandangi saat taring-taring besar para dua kaki itu dengan mudah memotong-motong tungkai demi tungkai milik serigala yang telah mati. Kepala-kepala dipenggal dan darah membanjir mewarnai rumput pucat dengan gores yang memuakkan. Putih tulang terlihat menyembul dari sela-sela merah, dengan beberapa yang patah memperlihatkan cokelat sumsum tulang di dalamnya.

Perut-perut dirobek, organ dalam dikoyak, otot diputus, tulang dipotong-potong dengan mudah. Bau darah yang memuakkan milik karnivor bercampur dengan aroma besi yang selalu mengiringi kehadiran makhluk berkaki enam ciptaan manusia. Imaji itu terulang berkali-kali di depan matanya, membuat badannya gemetar dengan ketakutan dan menghujamkan mimpi buruk lain ke benak mudanya.

Ia melepaskan napas lega saat menyaksikan satu per satu dari dua kaki berjalan pergi menjauh. Ditunggunya hingga bau yang meliputi monster-monster itu hanya tinggal semerbak di udara dan bukan pekat seperti sebelumnya. Ia berdiri, diikuti si kembar yang tampaknya juga penuh dengan ketakutan, perlahan berjalan menyusuri tepian rumput yang tak terkena darah dan sisa-sisa apapun-itu-yang-mereka-lakukan pada para serigala malang.

Begitu mereka berada sedikit di luar daerah pemukiman itu, ia segera memacu kedua kakinya, namun cukup agar si kembar bisa mengikutinya. Matahari telah lama jatuh ke peraduan. Ia hanya mengandalkan gemintang dan bulan separuh untuk melihat jalanan yang harus mereka lalui di antara rimbunnya ilalang. Dari kejauhan, terdengar gema suara lolong yang familier. Gilbert khawatir rupanya. Ia berhenti berlari sejenak untuk membalas panggilan itu sebelum kembali memacu kakinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sampai ke celah tempat kawanan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Antonio hampir menangis terharu mengetahui si kembar kembali dengan selamat. Ia hampir ambruk, namun Gilbert segera memosisikan dirinya menjadi sandaran. Ia tersenyum kecil—lega bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Makan malam mereka hari itu—seekor anak bison—tak begitu mengundang selera untuknya makan, terutama karena ia masih dihantui bayangan yang ia saksikan di pemukiman manusia. Namun ia tetap memaksa dirinya makan, tak ingin membuat sia-sia usaha berburu ketiga dewasa di kawanan mereka.

Saat yang lain beristirahat, Gilbert tak membiarkannya jatuh tertidur. Sang pemimpin memaksanya menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi—dan ia hanya bisa menurut, walaupun tubuhnya sangat lelah.

_Jangan khawatir, kita tidak jauh lagi dari lembah barat_—

. . .

**DOR!**

Ia membuka matanya seketika. Suara petir besi—tidak, terlalu keras dan jelas jika datang dari mimpi buruknya. Ia melihat Gilbert dalam posisi waspada, telinga terangkat tinggi. Ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya, sayup-sayup namun pasti—derap seperti amukan rusa jantan dewasa.

Monster berkaki enam sedang menuju kemari.

_West! Syukur kau bangun. Cepat bangunkan yang lain juga. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kau bisa menciumnya?_

Ia mengangguk. Di udara ada bau besi khas monster-monster itu dan bercampur dengan anyirnya darah. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan menuruti perintah Gilbert. Kewaspaan spontan terpasang di masing-masing wajah anggota kawanan, kecuali untuk dua anakan mereka yang tampak jelas ketakutan. Mereka mulai beranjak dan berlari mengikuti Gilbert.

_Di depan ada gunung batu, lalu kita akan sampai di lembah_—Francis berseru—_kalau kita bisa sampai sebelum mereka mengejar kita, semuanya akan aman. Tak ada makhluk kaki enam yang pernah sampai ke lembah._

Gilbert mendengus pelan, tanda mengerti.

Namun rupanya keberuntungan tak semulus yang mereka harapkan. Suara itu datang tanpa diduga, begitu keras memekakkan telinga, tepat dari arah belakang mereka—

**DOR!**

Ia mencuri pandang penuh ketakutan. Mata biru membesar seketika. Beberapa ekor makhluk berkaki enam mengejar mereka. Adrenalinnya melaju kencang seketika. Paranoianya timbul saat ia terbayang kembali malam kala mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan; kala kawanannya disapu habis oleh jenis monster itu.

Dan sekarang mereka mengincar kawanan kecilnya ini. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin—

_Semuanya! Tetap berlari! Jangan pedulikan apapun yang ada di belakang kalian! Kita pasti selamat_—

Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur Gilbert tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—menghadang monster berkaki enam itu berarti bunuh diri. Maka berlarilah mereka melawan angin dan menambah laju. Ia kasihan pada si kembar tampak sedikit kewalahan. Dikuranginya kecepatannya sedikit, namun—

**DOR!**

Tidak, pilihan yang buruk. Gunung batu di sudah di depan mereka. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri datang. Mereka harus lebih cepat lagi. Ia melirik ke belakang, menyadari jarak antara kawanan dan pemburunya bertambah semakin dekat.

_Antonio! Francis!_—ia melenguh keras dan memberi isyarat ke arah si kembar. Kedua dewasa itu langsung mengerti dan menyambar masing-masing satu dari sepasang kembar yang jelas kehabisan tenaga otu.

_Ke sini, semuanya!_

**DOR!**

Gilbert mengambil tikungan di balik dinding batu dan berbelok tajam ke celah sempit. Mereka berhadapan di daerah penuh dengan batu yang tersusun membentuk gua-gua kecil. Ia hanya berharap supaya semua ini segera berakhir.

_Berpencar!_

Anggota kawanan segera mematuhi perintah sang pemimpin. Ia segera memilih salah satu dari gua kecil yang paling jauh, Gilbert memilih gua di seberangnya. Segalanya mendadak berubah jadi hening, bahkan deru angin sekalipun. Ia merapatkan telinganya ke dinding batu dan mencoba menangkap suara-suara dari luar sekaligus menyembunyikan dirinya. Perlahan ia menyimak saat angin mulai berderu kembali, namun dengan arah yang berbeda.

Derap langkah monster itu perlahan hanya sayup-sayup, lalu terdengar jelas sebelum mereka terhenti di bibir celah itu. Dua kaki datang melangkah menyusuri dan kelihatannya mengecek gua-gua hingga ujung. Dan para dua kaki itu kini tengah berada tepat di depan gua tempat ia memilih untuk bersembunyi.

Ia menahan napasnya—_Semoga tak ada yang tertangkap._

"Kau yakin mereka ada di sini, Iggy?"

"Tak salah lagi, Al. Aku benar-benar melihatnya."

"Tapi ini jalan buntu. Mungkin mereka belok di tikungan selanjutnya. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mencium bau mereka."

"Tidak ada tikungan lain, bodoh. Dan kau berkata seakan-akan kau ini anjing."

Helaan napas. "_Jeez_, jangan salahkan aku terus. Peluruku sudah hampir habis."

"Itu karena kau selalu menembak tanpa kira-kira. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kota saja sekarang?"

"Tapi Matt baru akan datang membawa persediaan besok. Dan kalau kita tak membawa satu ekorpun, aku tak bisa dapat uang untuk membayar hutangku..."

"Sudahlah. Kupinjami kau uang kalau mau."

"Baiklah. Tapi itu berarti hutangku bertambah lagi..." Nada kecewa.

Ia mendengar langkah-langkah mereka menjauh. Namun tidak sebelum—

**DOR!**

Satu tembakan meletus, terlepas ke arah yang sembarangan. Namun naas, tembakan itu menghujam tumpukan batu kecil yang terloncat, menghantam dinding gua, lalu terpantul ke arahnya. Keras dan tepat mengenai mata kirinya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit menyambar, tetapi ditahannya untuk tak membuat suara sedikitpun.

"Hei! Apa yang kukatakan tentang membuang-buang peluru, bodoh?"

"Santai, Iggy. Lagipula kita tak bisa berburu lagi sampai besok. Hei, kau mau mencoba pergi ke hutan di timur kota, kudengar ada banyak anjing liar—"

Ia masih menahan napasnya hingga suara monster-monster itu benar-benar tak terdengar. Kelegaan hebat membasuh dirinya. Tetesan darah mengalir dari matanya yang terluka, namun lebih baik ia kehilangan satu mata daripada satu nyawa, bukan?

_Semuanya, keluarlah. Sudah aman sekarang._

Ia mendengar Gilbert memberi perintah dan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ah, ya. Mereka harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

_West, matamu!_—Gilbert berseru—_Kau tak apa-apa?_

_Tak apa-apa, Bruder_—ia meyakinkan—_Aku masih bisa melihat dengan mata kananku._

_Ludwig..._

_Jangan khawatir, Feliciano. Ayo, kita harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan._

Gilbert memandanginya untuk sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan mulai memimpin mereka menuju lembah. Dirinya seperti biasa, berjalan paling belakang sambil terus mengawasi si kembar.

. . .

Mengatakan tempat itu elok, adalah pernyataan yang kurang tepat. Indah, sangat indah. Benar-benar seperti yang digambarkan Francis, kalau tidak lebih baik. Matanya tak berhenti menyapu bentangan lembah itu dan mengambil detail-detail untuk memuaskan otaknya. Aroma khas herbivor pekat di udara, menandakan jumlah jenis mereka yang tak sedikit. Sungai mengalir di tengah-tengah, membelah lembah itu menjadi dua. Bukit batuan menyembul di sisi lain sungai.

_Bukit itu tempat persembunyian kawanan serigala di sini. Jangan khawatir, mereka bukan jenis yang terlalu protektif dengan teritori. Mereka juga teman-teman baikku. Pastikan saja kalian tak membuat pemimpinnya marah_—

Kawanan kecil itu berjalan melewati tanah berumput hijau. Segalanya di sini entah mengapa membuat rasa rindunya membuncah hebat. Apa karena bau hutan seharum ini tak pernah ia temui lagi selama perjalanan mereka?

Sungai berkecipak, menggelitik di bawah telapaknya saat mereka berenang menyeberangi aliran jernih itu. Tak terlalu dalam dan tidak terlalu dangkal. Ia merasa akan betah berada di sini.

Hanya saja segala sesuatunya tak seperti yang mereka harapkan sebelumnya.

Bau itu tipis di udara, namun semakin jelas semakin mereka mendekati sarang kawanan seperti yang telah dikatakan Francis. Bukti yang nyata sebenarnya, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya merasa ada yang tak beres. Hingga—

_Oh, tidak..._

Semua mata di kawanan kecil mereka membesar menyaksikan apa yang mereka temukan. Merah mewarna dan terciprat menoda setiap sudut dari balik karang bebatuan itu. Tidak ada satupun tubuh serigala yang mereka temukan. Tidak ada tulang, tidak ada otot; kawanan itu tersapu habis. Kental melayang di udara, bau—_kematian_—yang serupa dari memorinya akan pembantaian malam _itu_.

Bau itu; semerbak anyir noda dari darah milik _Canis aurens _yang memuakkan.

[**end**]

. . .

Jujur saja author ini sudah seperti orang kehilangan logika saat menyelesaikan fic ini, entah mengapa—rasanya _enjoy _sekali saat menulisnya dan _bungah tenanan_ saat mengetik_ end_ . Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngasih rekues dan membiarkan lele ini memuaskan hasrat animalistik-dan-environmentalisnya ;w;/

Inspirasi besar datang dari **OFF-WHITE** – bisa ditemukan di dA. _Go check this awesomeness of a webcomic_ X'D

Oh, ya. Karena masih dekat dengan harinya, sebelumnya lele ini mohon maaf lahir batin kalau pernah punya salah, baik sengaja—dan terutama yang tak disengaja. Minal aidzin wal faizin...

Dan bersediakah _reader_-sama memberikan beberapa kata untuk mengisi kotak-putih-pengundang-kebahagiaan di bawah ini? m(_ _)m

-lele


End file.
